Finding her
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: A new face comes to Daten City, saying she is going to be helping Brief find Panty. She's hoarding a secret from everyone, who is she, and what does she want? Contains cursing, and violence, Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garter belt.**

**XXXXXXXX**

A young girl walked, her light blue eyes fixed on the sidewalk ahead of her. She looked thirteen in the face, but her body screamed eighteen. She had a curvy body and D-Cupped breasts, with slightly muscular arms. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her three inch heels clicked at each step she took.

In her arms was a letter, people would've thought it was just an ordinary letter from her long lost dad or mom, or maybe her boyfriend, but the girl knew better. She was carrying a letter from the Creator himself, _God._

The girl wore a skin tight white tank top, with a semi-long black skirt. Underneath was a pair of black and white leggings. She looked like a normal girl, she certainly did, but she wasn't. She was what they call a _Fallen Angel_. She knew better though, she wasn't a Fallen Angel, she had to beg to come down to Daten City, she wanted to help the Geek Boy on his mission.

So that was why she was walking, with every perverted man looking at her with lustful eyes. She of course ignored them and kept walking, she had a long walk, she knew, and she didn't want to waste any time.

She walked quickly to the Church located on the hill, where Garter belt lives; she was focused on getting there. Her mind was set on it, and she planned on getting there at noon, but now as one came, she felt as though she was walking on thin ice that was about to shatter.

That was when she felt someone grab her butt. She immediately turned around with a furious look on her face. She hated that. She hated that men grabbed her butt when she didn't want it. She was an Angel, she was on a mission, and she didn't have time for this.

She then took off her leggings and watched them flash blue for a second before turning into a bow and arrow. She pointed the arrow at the man who squeezed her ass and gave her a glare.

"What was that for, asshole?" She asked, her blue eyes glaring at him with so much hatred. The man looked panicked and started to freak out.

"Hey, listen, I didn't know!" He told her quickly. She still held her weapon high and frowned. This man was lying. He knew that she wasn't going to like it, oh he knew very well. She glared at him even harder, her frown deepening.

"Maybe you should think," She told him, "and next time, when you see a woman, don't touch her." She growled. He nodded his head and backed away.

"Okay, okay, I promise, now will you please stop pointing that at me?" He told her. She took a breath in and lowered her weapon and made them change back into her beloved leggings. She watched the man go before putting them back on and walking to the church.

At one o' clock, she got there. She still had the letter in her hand. She knocked on the door of the church and waited for a good minute. She was then greeted by a man with an afro on top of his head and a bible in his hands. He wore priest clothes and he glared at her with menacing eyes.

The young girl extended her hand and gave him the letter. The man opened the letter and began to read it. He kept his stoic face and looked at her.

"You're the new Angel?" He asked. She flipped her blonde hair and nodded.

"You must be Garter belt, pleasure to meet you, I am Leggings, and I am here to help Briefers Rock on his mission." She told him formally.

"Well come in then." He told her. She nodded and entered the church. It smelled old and dusty to her, but she was used to it. She sat on a chair facing the front as Garter belt came forth. "How old are you?" He asked her.

"I am seventeen years old, but I prefer this form since it looks good on me." She told him, keeping a stoic face.

"Just change into your normal form, and how come you get to change your form?" He told her. She once again flipped her blonde hair and smiled.

"Oh, I was on good terms with God, and he granted me this power, I am pretty much a Mary Sue, but I do have my flaws." She told him, as her body shimmered. Once she was done shimmering, she looked different. Instead of blonde hair the girl had black wavy hair that was down. She was still curvy with D-cups, but her face was more mature and angular.

"Brief, come here!" Garter called. Leggings crossed her legs and flipped her silky black hair. Her blue eyes narrowed on the red haired boy that walked in.

"Yes, Garter?" He asked. Leggings smiled, this was going to be fun.

"Meet your partner, Leggings, she's an Angel and will make your mission a little easier." Garter explained. Leggings uncrossed her long legs and stood up. She walked over to the red haired boy, and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I am Leggings. You must be Brief. Now that introductions are over, let's go."

"Wait, aren't we supposed to get to know each other?" He asked. Leggings rolled her eyes and grabbed her pair of sunglasses that were in her pocket. She put on the shades and looked at the boy, her lips pursed.

"Okay, here is one thing, don't fall in love with me." She warned.

"That won't be hard, besides, I love Panty, you know the one that we are saving?"

"I know all about Panty. We are actually really good friends. Now come on! We don't have time for all of this talking." Leggings told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Garter Belt, I'll keep you updated." She promised before exiting the front door.

"So, how did you get here?" Brief asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"I walked." She answered.

"And we are going to walk? I am asking because you have four inch heels on." He told her.

"They are actually three inch heels, and no, I have a person." She told him, looking around. She then whistled and out came a sleek white limo. Leggings smiled to herself and opened the door. "Well come on, Brief." She told him.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" He asked. Leggings scoffed and peeked from behind her dark shades.

"Just because I have a limo, doesn't mean I am a demon, not all demons have limos, only those dreadful Demon sisters Scanty and Knee socks. I can't stand those two, thinking they're better than everyone else." Leggings told him, climbing into the back. "Well hurry up, we don't have all day!"

Brief nodded and went into the limo and sat across from Leggings. Leggings smiled as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"So, what was life up in Heaven?" Brief asked. Leggings looked at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I already told you all you needed to know. Now, we just have to finish our job and you can be with your precious Panty, and I can be back in Heaven." She told him. Leggings then pulled off her shades revealing her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Do you need more clothes; I mean we are going to be on the hunt for week's maybe even months, so…" Brief trailed off as Leggings gave him a strange look.

"I'll be fine! God gives me all I need." She told him. Leggings then faced the window, placing her slender hand on her cheek. What has she gotten herself into?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Okay, this is my first PSG fic, I hope it's good! So for all my Korra readers, I am typing it, but I am starting school in like three days (Checks calendar) yes three days, and I really need to get back on schedule on going to bed at 8:00. I hope you enjoyed it, Leggings is an OC that I made up, she is sassy and tends to be very professional at least that's how she pictures herself. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite and other stuff! Oh God, I am watching TV and I am seeing a commercial for Here Comes Honey Boo boo, I need to start watching this show…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PSG**

**XXXX****XXXX**

Leggings looked out the window of the white limo. She was so close to the window, that her nose almost touched the dark windows. She already hated it on Earth. She was sick and tired of the men and everything. It seemed like every time she got out of the limo, men were staring at her hungrily. She would shoot them daggers of course. Still though, it got on her nerves that they would do that.

She then looked away from the window and looked across from where she was sitting. Across from her was her so called partner. He was asleep. Perfect, just what she needed from her partner. She rolled her eyes and looked over to the green thing right beside the geek. He called it Chuck, she called it strange thing.

She liked the name that she given him better since it did fit him nicely. She crossed her left leg over her right leg. She frowned at her partner some more and let out a rather loud sigh.

He was startled for a moment but then looked at Leggings and frowned slightly.

"What was that for?" He asked her. Leggings shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tis not my fault that you are a light sleeper, Briefers," she told him, looking away out the window. She then flipped her black hair over her shoulder and continued to frown out the tinted window.

"What is with you and flipping your hair?" He asked. Leggings looked at him and sighed.

"It's a habit I used to do when I was still alive." She told him. He looked at her, his mouth opened. She scowled and looked away. "Quit you're gaping, you look like a fool."

He quickly closed his mouth and looked at her again with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, I was a live at one point; I haven't always been an angel like Panty. I am different, they were born as angels, and I had to die." She told him. "You see, God took pity on me on how I died, I died a pitiful death you see, and he took me to his kingdom and made me an angel like that. You see, it takes about seven to eight years for God to determine if you can be an angel or not, for regular mortals of course, but for me it was only a minute." She explained.

Brief made a go on face, and she only scoffed.

"I am not going to tell you how I died; I will tell you when I think it is time. I will tell you this though; men back in my day did not look at women with such hungry eyes." She told him. She giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

It was odd for her to laugh at such an inappropriate time, but she did.

"You actually laugh?" Brief asked. She immediately stopped laughing and looked offended.

"Of course I laugh! Everyone does, what made you think I did not, Briefers?" She asked.

"It's just, you act too proper sometimes." He answered her. "Why don't you be like most teenage girls?"

"Because I am not like most teenage girls here, Briefers, I am an angel on a mission." She fired at him. She turned her head to the window just as they passed a skate board place. Her eyes lit up and watched it slowly go past.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What? The skate board rink?" Brief asked. She nodded her ink black wavy hair bouncing around her slender face.

"Can we go there?" She asked like she was eight. Her big blue eyes holding curiosity; Brief looked at the seventeen year old girl. She was so proper and condescending up to this point. Now, she only looked like a child who wanted candy.

"Alright, just turn the car around." He told her. She cheered and clapped her hands. She then suddenly realized of what was happening and immediately stopped.

"I mean, thank you." She told him, sitting up straight as though she had a corset on. Brief smiled. He never has seen this girl act like that, not that young. She always was bossy and proper and was sometimes a snob. But, seeing her act like that was refreshing. It was a like a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, no problem," Brief told her, smiling warmly. He could see her blush a little before turning to her window again.

"The world has changed." She whispered quietly. She coughed slightly and went over to Brief's side to tell the driver to go to the skating park. She knocked on the dark tinted glass. She then opened slid the glass open and whispered to the driver, who nodded and made a U-turn.

Leggings smiled and went back to her seat after she slid the glass closed again. She continued to look out the window, when something dawned to her.

"I cannot let them see me!" She told herself frantically.

"What? Why?" Brief asked. She sighed and looked around.

"Well, I do not know, it is just someone is telling me that they cannot see me…it must be those dreadful demon sisters, they have seen me and will know me when they see me!" She explained. She quickly closed her eyes and her body shimmered once again.

Now, she had long red hair that was put up in tight braids. Her chest was smaller; it was now a B-cup. She was shorter and gained a childish looking face. The only thing that remained the same was her blue eyes.

"Your eyes…"Brief commented. She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"I cannot change my eye color, that is the only thing that remains the same, I do not know why though." She answered as they neared the skating park.

She wore something different as well. She wore sweat pants with a tank top and black sneakers. She had a helmet that was blue with a flowered pattern. She also had on matching knee pads, elbow pads, and wrist pads. She looked like a child learning how to roller blade.

Her smile never wavered as she neared the skate boarding rink just on the beach. Her red hair bounced around in her thick braids and the little freckles across the bridge of her nose just seem to scream a child.

She looked normal. Just like a normal kid should look like. She slouched a little other than sitting up straight with her head up high and she kept a lazy face a much better suit for her than her alert face. She looked rather adorable, like the sister Brief had never had.

They walked up to the skate boarding rink. Her smile got wider as she stared at the beauty of it. Her bright pearly whites stuck out most of all in her smile.

One of the people in charge caught her and started dragging her up on the rink. She didn't protest, she seemed too mesmerized but the rink. It seemed to Brief that she didn't realize that she was up on the rink until she was up on top.

Her eyes widened as she saw the large crowd of people. She smirked, a smirk all too familiar to Brief. The smirk looked like Stocking's whenever she was about to kill a ghost.

Leggings placed her skateboard on the ledge, her foot keeping it in balance. Then ever so quickly; her other foot joined and she went zooming downhill. Her red braids whipped behind her with her eyes set and determined. When she got to the other side she did a flip and went downhill again.

She was doing complicated moves from what Brief could see. He could never do that, not in a billion of years. It seemed like her glory was short lived though, because all too soon she got off with a final bow.

Brief looked everywhere for her. It wasn't long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around and saw her rather cute smile on her face.

"Are you ready to depart?" She asked. Her face was sweating and she had taken off her pads. He nodded and walked with her. Back to the limo to continue with his mission; her face seemed to lighten up and her mood all together.

"That had to be the most fun I have ever had!" She told him excitedly. They were both back in the limo going on with their mission. "I mean, it had to be!"

Her body shimmered once more and she turned back into her normal self. Brief wondered why he had never noticed before, but on her left side of her shirt was a Jewish star. He looked at it curiously before she got uncomfortable.

"What on Earth are you doing, Briefers?" She asked, covering up the star. Brief looked through his hair and looked at this girl some more. She was slender and pale with freckles on each side of her face. She had black wavy luxurious hair that flowed. She was very curvy and had D's, but her clothing seemed to be modest. Never really revealing anything; he looked at her more before coming up with a conclusion.

"So, you're Jewish?" He asked. She nodded and covered her star some more. "No need to be embarrassed about it!" He told her.

"I'm not; I am just…precautious as you say." She whispered, hugging herself.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter two is done! Sorry this took so long I am just loaded with work. So you found some things out about Leggings, you found out that she was Jewish-is actually since she still kind of is. And that she seems to be a little touchy about the subject! There is more coming your way soon so stay tuned for more! I will be looking forward seeing you all again!**


End file.
